In Her Gloves
by Red Witch
Summary: Jean learns what Rogue's life is like the hard way. And I don't mean by body switching or telepathy.


**The disclaimer saying I don't own any X-Men Evolution characters is out shopping for new gloves. I've been reading all these fics about how isolated Rogue is and how everyone yells at her if she shows some skin and how no one seems to understand her and I just snapped. I mean, hasn't ****anyone**** thought of doing a little role reversal around here? To make the X-Men not seem like clueless idiots and a little more compassionate? Let someone find out what Rogue's life is like the hard way? Oh wait…I just did.**

**For those of you who love Rogue, love Jean torture and love fun fics, you will love this! This is going to be fun! Let the torture commence! Ha ha ha! **

**In Her Gloves**

"Mutated poison ivy?" Jean yelled. Her skin was red all over. "How did I get infected with **mutant poison ivy?"**

"Uh gee Jean, you did fall face first into that weirdo greenhouse we went in," Rogue muttered. The X-Men were in the infirmary. They had just come back from a recruiting mission that went sour.

"I wouldn't have fallen if **someone** wasn't off on their teleportation skills," Jean glared at Kurt.

"Sorry, my bad," Kurt gulped.

"Well this mission was a bust. We never even found the mutant we were looking for," Scott grumbled.

"No, but we figured out what she does," Kitty said. "I mean I never saw a pepper plant six feet tall and with fangs."

"After being nearly swallowed by a giant lettuce head I know it's going to be a long time before I eat a salad again," Bobby said.

"So I guess that poison ivy stuff was also a defense mechanism," Jean scratched her arms through her uniform. "Ow how long does this stuff last?"

"Jean I'm afraid for the next two weeks you can't touch anyone," Hank said. "Oh and I wouldn't wear your favorite outfits either because they are going to have to be burned. Whatever you wear for the next couple of weeks."

"Why?" Jean asked.

"We can't spread infection," Hank explained. "Even regular poison ivy can transfer the urishol that covers the leaves on clothing and sheets. Can you imagine what mutant poison ivy is like?"

"I can **now**, ewww…" Kitty winced as she looked at Jean.

"Yeah Jean, your skin matches your hair color," Bobby snickered.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Kurt looked at him.

"We're going to have to destroy your uniform, your boots…" Hank said. "After this has passed destroy your bed sheets…"

"I don't believe it! Does it really take two weeks to get rid of this?" Jean asked.

"According to my test results it does," Hank said. "I've got some lotion to help relieve the itching. And you're going to have to wear gloves too."

"I've got some spare gloves I don't mind getting rid of you can use," Rogue said. "Actually Jean I have two drawers full of gloves you can use."

"Two?" Jean asked.

"Regular and formal occasions," Rogue said. Everyone looked at her. "What? Some people have two separate drawers for what kind of tops they wear. What's so weird about different gloves?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Makes sense. Very stylish," Everyone said quickly, knowing better than to argue with Rogue.

"How long is she gonna look like there's ketchup running in her veins?" Bobby asked.

"At least a week," Hank said.

"Ha!" Bobby snickered. "Looks like you finally lived up to your nickname Jean! Red! Ha!"

"It's not funny Bobby," Scott said. He looked at Jean. "Boy even I can tell how red you are." He started to snicker.

"Scott!" Jean fumed.

"Okay maybe it's a little funny but…" Scott said. "You'll be fine as long as you take precautions."

"Scott I don't want to burn my clothes!" Jean said. "Well any more of them anyway."

"I got that covered to, so to speak," Rogue said. "You can borrow some of my clothes. They should fit you."

"Your clothes?" Jean said. "You want me to wear **your** clothes?"

"Why not?" Kitty said. "I mean if you think about it, Rogue's clothes are perfect."

"No they are not!" Jean said.

"Jean you don't exactly have much of a choice," Kurt said. "Rogue is a lot closer to your size out of all the girls. And I don't think Storm will appreciate you taking her clothes while she's away on a mission."

"Oh I am going to **love** the next few weeks," Rogue smirked.

Thirty minutes later the X-Men and the New Mutants were having snacks in the kitchen. "So Jean is like, red all over?" Tabitha snickered. "That I have got to see!"

"You got your wish," Ray pointed to the door. "Here she comes!"

Jean walked in. Her skin was still red and her hair was tied back in a ponytail. She was wearing a black Goth like top with long sleeves and gloves. Her midriff was exposed and red and she was wearing long black pants with a spider web design on the side. Of course the top was a little small and tight and showed a bit more of Jean's cleavage than she would normally show.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Elvira!" Bobby chuckled.

"Shut up Bobby," Jean snapped.

"Red alert! Red alert!" Bobby laughed. A pitcher of lemonade floated up and doused him.

"Shame on you Bobby," Tabitha smirked. "Don't you know red is the color of danger?"

"I can't believe this is happening to me," Jean groaned.

"Oh yes, you have to spend a week or so being a different **color** than everyone else," Roberto rolled his eye.

"A very different color," Kurt snickered. "A real **bright **color!"

"On the bright side your skin now matches your hair," Ray said.

"If I hear that joke one more time…" Jean went to sit down, everyone at the table moved away from her. "What?"

"Sorry Jean it's just like you're contagious now," Kitty said.

"No offense but we just don't feel like scratching ourselves all day," Tabitha said.

"I'm covered up!" Jean snapped. "And I'm hot in this outfit! It's warm in here!"

"It's not that warm," Kitty said.

"It is if you're wearing sleeves and long pants in late July!" Jean snapped.

"You get used to it," Rogue said to her. She was sitting on the end of the kitchen's island sipping some iced tea. "Actually since I'm from the south I like it warm. This is just cozy for me. It's late August that's a bit of a problem and one or two days in September you gotta watch out for."

"I can't even wear my sandals," Jean looked down at the black sneakers. "Even with the lotion I'm still itchy."

"Well it's just as well we're not going out tonight," Scott said.

"But I thought we were going to the movies?" Jean asked.

"Uh I don't think it's a good idea to leave in your…" Scott paused. "Condition. I mean what if you accidentally touched someone else? That could cause a lot of trouble."

"Not to mention a few angry mobs," Ray quipped.

"I'm just itchy and red!" Jean shouted. "It's not like I can…"

"Suck people's energy like a vampire?" Rogue finished the sentence raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! I mean…" Jean realized what she said. "Rogue I didn't mean…"

"Sure you didn't Jean," Rogue rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you just said that to me!" Jean fumed as she stood up. "I'm careful!"

"I didn't say you were but…" Scott moved away when Jean approached him. "Accidents happen."

"Oh they do, do they?" Jean fumed. She used her telekinesis to levitate the fruit on the table. She started throwing them at the kids.

"Great! Just what this day needed! More produce!" Kurt said as he teleported away. Scott and most of the other students fled for their lives.

"AAAAAHHH!" Jean yelled. "AND I'M STILL ITCHY!"

"Bad day?" Rogue asked.

"I can't believe that just happened!" Jean fumed and sat down next to Rogue, who of course did not move away. "Everyone's afraid of me just because of a slight skin condition!"

"What a shock," Rogue quipped. "Who saw **that **coming?"

"And did you see what happened when I sat down? Everyone just jumped away from me like I'm some kind of leper!" Jean fumed.

"Gee, I wonder what **that's **like?" Rogue smirked.

"You are enjoying this way too much," Jean glared at her.

"Can you **blame** me?" Rogue asked.

"No, I guess I can't," Jean sighed. "But even Scott flinched away from me."

"And you can't even kiss your boyfriend," Rogue smirked again. "For two whole weeks. How **tragic.**"

"You really are enjoying my problem aren't you?" Jean fumed.

"You bet I am! For once I'm not the one getting the short end of the stick around here!" Rogue snorted.

"You do not **always** get the short end of the stick!" Jean snapped. "You know a lot of us have problems too you know?"

"Like **you?**" Rogue snorted. "Please! You had **one** flare up with your powers. Big deal! Who was the one who had to drain you and drag you out of it? That was no picnic either!"

"Hey my powers give me plenty of problems!" Jean said. "Do you have any idea what it's like to hear voices in your head all the time and you can't shut them off?"

"Do you have any idea what it's like to have actual people **live **in your head and you can't shut them up?" Rogue gave her a look.

"I was used too! Mesmero took over my mind to steal things!" Jean protested.

"Mesmero took over my **body **to steal powers and release Apocalypse into the world," Rogue gave her a look. "You are gonna have to do a lot better than that."

"The first guy I really liked turned out to be a mutant hating bigot and an idiot!"

"The first guy I liked I put into a **coma.**"

"My parents were afraid of my powers! Afraid of me!"

"Mystique is my adoptive mother. She wanted to use my powers for her own purposes! And she pretended to be my best friend for half a semester stealing secrets from me!"

"I lost my friends at school when they found out I was a mutant."

"I just said my **only** friend at school was my scheming adoptive mother pretending to be someone else in order to use me and control me."

"I lost all my sports trophies, scholarships and I was accused of using my powers to cheat up until graduation!"

"I lived with the Brotherhood for three and a half months."

"You win," Jean conceded defeat.

"Told you," Rogue smiled. "Wait why am I happy? My life sucks."

"Your life does not suck," Jean said.

"You're just saying that," Rogue said. "Wait a couple weeks and we'll see how well you cope. Come on. Let's get you a new wardrobe."

"Now?" Jean asked. "But I'm not wearing any makeup!"

"You can't wear makeup anyway," Rogue looked at her. "It'll irritate your skin. What you want to only wear **that** for the next two weeks?"

Jean looked down at herself. "You have a point."

"Just throw on some lip gloss, brush your hair and you'll be fine," Rogue said.

"Uh no, I look like a lobster!" Jean fumed.

"Then take Kurt's image inducer," Rogue said.

"I can't do that! There's a cloth strap and that would mean if I wore it Kurt couldn't use it anymore," Jean said.

"Well you can just let me go to the mall myself and you can stay here and I'll pick your clothes," Rogue smiled.

"I'll drive," Jean said, deciding there were worse things than public humiliation.

Soon Jean and Rogue were at the mall in one of Rogue's favorite clothes store. "Why am I shopping here? I hate these type of clothes!"

"What? You want to burn stuff you like?" Rogue gave her a look.

"You have a point," Jean sighed as she looked at a red top. "This one isn't so bad and it is in my size."

"Yeah they got a lot of nice stuff here cheap," Rogue said.

"I can get that for you in other colors if you like," A sales girl in black told Jean.

"Sure," Jean said.

"Cool," The girl smiled. "By the way, cool look."

"Can't believe how nice the sales people are treating us," Jean was surprised as the girl left.

"Jean look around, **everyone **here is dressed like us," Rogue raised her eyebrow. "Scorching Subject Matter is the only store in the mall I don't feel like a freak."

A boy with several face piercings, tattoos, white and purple makeup and a black outfit complete with a trench coat and a fedora walked by. "For obvious reasons."

It was a different story when the two ended up in the food court. Everyone stared at them.

"What? You never saw a couple of girls eat chicken crisps before?" Rogue snapped at some girls who ran off. "Well at least nobody's throwing things at us."

"I knew I shouldn't have left without borrowing Kurt's image inducer," Jean groaned.

"So you're learning what life is like for me **and** Kurt at the same time," Rogue smiled. "You always were efficient."

"The one time I don't want to stand out in a crowd," Jean groaned as several teens talked about them. "Now I know why Kurt is so hesitant to go outside as himself."

"They're just gawking at you because they're a bunch of ignorant yahoos," Rogue coolly sipped her soda.

"They're staring at me because I look like Marylyn Manson's date," Jean groaned.

"I think that's their type," Rogue smirked. "Uh oh. Dweeb alert at twelve O'clock. Get ready to blow 'em off, Rogue style."

"I can't do that!" Jean was shocked.

"Yes you can," Rogue rolled her eyes. "It's easy. Just follow my lead."

"Hello what have we here?" One of two slimy looking geek like boys sauntered up to them. "Two lovely ladies desperate for male companionship."

"You know where we can find any?" Rogue asked. "Because obviously you don't qualify."

"So uh how about…?" The first one began.

"Sorry, we don't date outside our species," Rogue said. "Try the pet store downstairs."

"Oh ho, feisty!" The second one said. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Trying to forget you asked us that," Rogue said. "That pick up line is so lame it needs crutches."

"Uh…" The first one began.

"Look Shrimp Boy and Sponge Brain," Rogue gave him a look that would make Wolverine nervous. "Even we're not that desperate to date losers like you. So go somewhere else to practice your make out techniques. I'm sure your mom has almost finished washing your pillow so you can get back to your regular date night. And if you still haven't gotten the message that we're not interested, keep talking and I'll personally give you a free tonsillectomy without anesthetic! Got it?"

"I can see you need your space…" The second one gulped as they backed away. "Later…" They then turned and ran.

"Ahhh! Now that was fun," Rogue smiled. "I don't know about you but I got what I wanted this trip."

"I can't believe you said that!" Jean was shocked.

"Hey, telling off jerks and shooting them down is one of the few pleasures I get around here," Rogue said. "Besides it's in the Goth Code."

"No it isn't."

"How would you know?" Rogue asked.

"You have a point," Jean said. "But being rude to total strangers. I don't know…It just seems against everything the X-Men stand for."

"You mean the X-Men stand for letting people walk over them and being made to feel like freaks because we don't fit in?" Rogue said. "Jean there is a serious difference between tolerance and being a doormat. You don't have to be nice to every single jerk out there in order to prove a point that we ain't dangerous."

"But…"

"Did I use my powers?" Rogue asked. "No. So what's the problem?"

"I don't think I could ever trash a person like that," Jean said.

"Well, well, well…Look who came out of the coffin!" Pietro zoomed up to them. "HEY GUYS! GUESS WHO'S HERE!"

"Maybe I **can **do this?" Jean looked at Rogue as Lance, Fred, Todd and Pyro approached.

"Whoa Red, love the new look!" Todd whistled. "Is that like a new mutant power or something?"

Jean said. "Yes, it's moron repellent. But it doesn't seem to be working now."

"Not bad for a beginner," Rogue shrugged. "Keep going."

"Yeah keep going boys," Jean said. "I hear Siberia is nice this time of year."

"So what's your new codename, Red?" Lance smirked. "Lobster Girl?"

"You want a rubber band around your lips?" Jean asked. "Don't come near me I'm contagious."

"We knew **that,**" Pietro grinned. "Geek-itis is one of the worst diseases you can get!"

"Or did you get it from Summers?" Fred asked. "Wait…It can't have been him. The only person he would cheat on you with is the Danger Room…He'd marry it if he could!"

"Okay, lesson number one on burning people," Rogue sighed. "**Never** give them an opening. And looking at the holes in all these boys' heads they've got enough of 'em!"

"Seriously Jean, what did happen to you?" Pyro asked. "You're redder than Mister Flickers! And he's made of fire!"

"You started paying attention when I mentioned the word burning didn't you?" Rogue said.

"Yeah," Pyro nodded. "That and the fact Jean looks like a rib roast I once undercooked."

"You actually undercooked something?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah I got distracted and burned down the lawn instead of the food," Pyro said. "It could happen to anyone."

"Anyone without a brain cell," Jean said. "Say Pyro are those pineapples over there?"

"Where?" Pyro blinked. He saw a smoothie stand with a giant pineapple on top of it. "AAAAH! THEY'RE INVADING!"

"Oh no!" Pietro groaned as Pyro ran off. "Thanks a lot Red! Go home and take care of that rash! I think I see some skin showing!" He zipped over to Pyro. "Pyro! No! We talked about this! No! Stop it! Stop it!"

"Oh great!" Lance groaned. "I knew it was a mistake to bring him!"

"Hey free samples!" Fred saw some and ran over.

"And him…" Lance added. "Why can't we ever have a **nice **day out?"

"Just lucky I guess," Todd said as he and Lance went to corral their team mates.

"How did you…?" Rogue asked.

"You should read those psyche profiles the Professor has on our enemies. In a weird way that was kind of fun," Jean said.

"Yeah but **that's** not," Rogue pointed.

"DON'T DRINK THAT!" Pyro was trying to pry a smoothie from a girl's hands. "THAT'S HOW THEY TAKE OVER YOUR BRAIN! FROM THE INSIDE!"

"GIVE ME MY SMOOTHIE YOU WEIRDO!" The girl shouted and clocked him. Then she saw Pietro. "Hey! I know you! We were supposed to have a date last week! You stood me up!"

"Blob stop eating all that! Those are not samples!" Lance yelled. "You too Toad! You're getting slime all over the place!"

"OW! OW! OW!" The girl had Pietro in a choke hold and was beating him up. "I said I'd call back! OW!"

"Here we go again…" Rogue sighed.

"Normally I would try to stop this but under the circumstances I think we should go now," Jean blinked.

"REISIST PINEAPPLE OPRESSION! DIE!" Pyro got his teeth on a paper cutout of a pineapple character. "DIE YOU PROPAGANDA TOOL! DIE!"

"COME BACK WITH THAT ROAST CHICKEN!" A vendor chased Fred.

"That might be a good idea," Rogue agreed as the girls got up and left before the security personnel arrived.

Soon they were back at the Xavier Institute getting out of the SUV. "Nothing like a fun day at the mall to make a girl feel like a blight on society," Rogue quipped.

"You know Rogue I hate to admit it but I don't think I ever understood you or what you have to go through every day," Jean said. "And I am guilty of…All those things you said. You're a lot stronger than most people realize."

"Well you have to be to wear these gloves," Rogue smirked.

"Rogue if I ever made you feel…I'm sorry," Jean said.

"Yeah well, I've kind of done things to you too so forget about it," Rogue said. "So are you done feeling sorry for yourself now?"

"Yes I am and I'm going to look at these next two weeks as an experience," Jean said. "If you can do it, I can do it."

"It could be worse," Rogue said. "You could be stuck with my powers."

"Rogue you know maybe it's time we all worked with you a bit more at controlling your powers?" Jean said.

"Jean the Professor and Beast have done a ton of tests on me and even their brains can't figure it out," Rogue said. "What? You think I've just been hanging around in my room all time I've been here? Every week Beast draws blood from me like a vampire and the Professor goes into my brain to try and make sense of it all. And so far, nothing."

"Wait, Mr. McCoy has been running tests on you? Since when?" Jean was surprised.

"Since he got to the mansion," Rogue told her. "Except for those few months we were on the run and rebuilding the place he runs different tests every week to try and figure my powers out. Thinks it's a combination of both physical and psychological. Somehow something went wrong and the part of my brain that controls my powers is in overdrive. Like the brain damage Scott has with his powers."

"But you never said anything?"

"Why would I? Nothing's happened so far. I mean its no big deal," Rogue said. "Truth is…I do get down on myself a lot. I mean who wouldn't get depressed every now and then after what I've been through."

"But you're not alone Rogue," Jean said. "I mean I may not ever completely understand everything you're going through but…"

"We're friends, yeah I think I finally got that through my thick head," Rogue snorted as she put a gloved hand on Jean's covered arm.

"The Goth and Princess Perfect getting along," Jean smirked. "Who would have thought?"

"What do you know? Miracles do happen," Rogue smiled.

"You realize the day you **do** get control of your powers I am so giving you a makeover?" Jean gave her a look.

"Ha! Yeah right!" Rogue snorted.

"Seriously Rogue, three words," Jean smirked. "Lord and Taylor."

"Like to see you try it," Rogue sauntered away.

"How about The Gap or Abercrombie and Fitch?" Jean followed her. "Oh wait! How about Coldwater Creek? They have lovely things!"

"No way!" Rogue told her as they went inside.

"Old Navy has some cute things…"

"Forget it."

"Now what's the store Kitty shops in?" Jean wondered aloud. "The one with all the pink tops?"

"Seriously Jean, drop it. The joke is **over!**"

"Oh and let's not forget your makeup! Glitter! Lots of glitter!"

"Not funny anymore!" Rogue snapped as they walked into the living room. "I'm warning you Jean if you don't…"

She stopped in her tracks. And so did Jean when they both saw what was in front of them. Nearly everyone else in the Institute was completely red and were itching up a storm.

"What the heck happed to all of you?" Rogue looked at them. "You all look like a tomato factory exploded on ya."

"When you were gone…We had a little…incident," Xavier scratched his back.

"I took a spore sample from one of the plants at the greenhouse and it kind of…" Hank scratched his arms. "Exploded."

"And we all got exposed to it thanks to a Danger Room session and Bobby fooling around with the air vents!" Kurt snapped. He and Hank had patches of red peeking through their fur.

"Fortunately we managed to contain the contamination but it was rather late…" Xavier sighed.

"So in other words except for Rogue, everybody's got it!" Kitty moaned. "And we all like have to wear gloves and long drab clothes we don't mind burning and we can't touch anyone?"

"Bingo," Hank began to scratch his shoulder. "Since this is a mutated form of poison ivy we could reinfect each other if we touch."

"I am so turning the air conditioner on to like sixty!" Kitty snapped. "Forget Global Warming! I'm not gonna roast for the next two weeks!"

"I am going to have to break out the sweatshirts," Hank said. "Unfortunately all we have are those black ones with the grey logo."

"And lotion! Lots of lotion!" Bobby scratched himself.

"I'll go get it," Jean smirked as she walked away.

"I'll go get some extra gloves and a camera!" Rogue said cheerfully. "And then later we can have a fashion show while you're wearing your new clothes!" She ran out laughing.

"Rogue is never going to let us forget this is she?" Scott sighed.

"What do **you** think?" Kitty moaned in agony.


End file.
